The Importance of Unity
by ggfan78
Summary: My little therapeutic one shot for the lack of interaction between our favourite BAU team lately.
1. It's broken, we're broken

_**Okay, I was playing around with this in my head after the FINALE and I don't know if I like the direction it went, but enjoy anyway!**_

It was a quiet ride back to Quantico. They had thought they had seen some horrible things in their stretch at the BAU but nothing had prepared them for the eighty nine lives that were taken as though they held no importance to the world. It was beyond the evilness they had seen thus far, and it had all ended so tragically. Lucas Turner may have executed the most horrific crime they had seen this far, but tragedy of it was he was merely a victim of his circumstance. With a mental age of possibly four years old, the manipulation of his brother led him the heinus crimes he committed, though he could not be excused for it, his lack of understanding of what he did, and the remorse that clearly existed within him made him a victim too.

No one had said a word to each other, and no eye was met. They left as a team, and it seemed they returned as individuals carrying the burden of what they had just witnessed, unable to connect with each other for they were merely a reminder or the tragedy of the last twenty four hours.

As they disembarked from the plane, the seven of them headed their separate ways. JJ, Hotch, Rossi and Garcia wordlessly walked to their respective offices while, Derek, Reid and Emily sunk into their own cubicles in the bullpen lost in their own thoughts.

For Derek he couldn't help but think of his sisters. He knew that had he been placed in Hightower's situation, he too would have reacted the same way.

Penelope merely dropped her gear and left. The only words that Hotch had uttered since they jumped on the plane was that as soon as they landed they could head off and take the rest of the week off.

Though she was concerned about her team mates, she didn't have enough in her to extend the comfort they all needed. Derek especially. She knew the last few cases were beginning to take their tole on him, but the estrangement from each other's life of late had left very little licence to offer what little she had in her to comfort him. Truth of it was ever since New York, they had been drifting apart. In fact the team that was once like family had begun to feel less so of late. Perhaps their jobs were finally taking its toll, but whatever it was, it was starting to affect them individually and as a whole.

It made her question whether or not she still wanted to do what she was doing. Her main reason for not going with Kevin to his new post was because the BAU was her family, and she wasn't willing to leave them. He understood, and mutually they had agreed it would be better to go their separate ways instead of trying to have a long distance relationship. She knew to a degree she loved Kevin, but it wasn't that mad and passionate love she had always dreamed of and to continue would only be a lie for the both of them it wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Dave looked out of his office window, he could see that Hotch was assessing their whole team just as he was, questioning if they were going to survive the case they just closed. He could see that JJ was on the phone, he guessed to Will to check on their son, while the rest of them sat at their cubicles staring out into their own worlds. There was one person in particular he worried about, and that was Penelope. He knew that she was not trained for half of the horrific things they made her sift through, and they took it for granted that she would do it, in a heartbeat, and as fast her hands could possibly go, he wondered if they had shown her lately how much that meant to them. His gut had him walking out of his office, heading straight to her bunker. Hotch who could see the determination on Rossi's face realised where he was headed and he couldn't help but kick himself for not registering earlier. Hotch emerged from his office following Dave closely.

"It only just registered." He said softly.  
"Me too. She held together well enough on scene and I had made a mental note, and with how it all ended, well you know." Rossi replied. They were not surprised to see that her Bunker was empty, that the only trace of her was the equipment she had dumped in the corner of the office.

Derek, Emily and Reid had looked up as their bosses headed towards Penelope's bunker without a word. Concerned Emily was first to her feet, while Derek and Reid quickly followed to find that both Rossi and Hotch were talking in Pen's empty bunker.

"I'll go and check on her on my way home. You should go home, maybe call Hayley and see if you can see Jack. It'd be good for you Aaron. You need to recharge."  
"We all do." Aaron said in agreement.  
"Well we have the next four days off. After I check on Garcia I'll pack and head for the cabin in the morning."  
"That sounds good. I might see if Hayley will let me take Jack and borrow Gideon's cabin and do some fishing with him."

"Where's Pen? Is she okay?" Emily asked as entered.  
"We hope so. She's gone already." Rossi answered  
"That's not like her." Reid pointed out. Regardless what kind of day they all had endured, Penelope never left the building without saying goodbye to them. A look of worry crossed through Derek's face.  
"Would she just head home or is there any place in particular you guys think she would to?" Hotch inquired.  
"Kevin's?" Derek suggested.  
"Err, I don't think so. Their photos aren't up any more." Emily said pointing to Garcia's memo board that once held photos of her loved ones. They had noticed that it was now bare, there was only one photo that remained on and that was a team photo taken at a barbecue at Hotch's almost a year ago..  
"Could she just be redecorating?" Reid wondered out loud,  
"She could be, but I did hear on the grapevine that Lynch went to work for the CIA and was posted overseas." Rossi offered the information.  
"So they broke up?"  
"I guess so. Hasn't she mentioned it to any of you?" Hotch asked looking at the three of them as they all shook their heads.  
"JJ maybe?"  
"Ah, not me either." JJ said as she came in catching the tail end of their conversation. JJ and Em exchanged a guilty look. They had all been busy with their own thing lately that it had been awhile since the three of them had a girl's pamper day or even a movie night.  
"Derek?"  
"I haven't really spoken to her properly in awhile." He admitted somewhat ashamed. It had been awhile since he had spent any time with her, even their flirting had been reduced to a non existent.  
"I know she took it really hard when I got hit with the Anthrax. I felt so bad but I called her to record something for my Mom in case I didn't make it. She came and saw me at the hospital after you left Morgan and we talked for a bit. She stayed with me because she knew I wasn't comfortable being in the hospital, so she promised to stay until I fell asleep, but the next morning when I woke up she was still there, staring out the window." Reid recalled.

At that point they were all worried. None of them had realised just how little they knew about what was going on in their favourite tech analyst's life, how little they knew of each other at that point.

"What do you say we postpone all our plans for the evening, pick up a certain blonde and head to the bar?" Rossi suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan. Morgan you drive, your SUV is the only one that would fit all of us." Em volunteered with a smile,  
"Jayje you up for it, you can go home Henry if you want." Hotch offered her an out,  
"Nah, I'm in. Will's taken Henry to see his Aunt in Maine. I'm a free woman till Sunday."  
"Well then shall we?" Morgan said ushering them out the door.

The six of them piled into Derek's car and headed for Penelope's apartment. As they stood at her doorstep knocking, they grew worried when she did not answer.

"Jayje, did you want to try and call her?" Hotch suggested as JJ nodded and hit her speed dial.  
"Voicemail. Did you guys notice if Esther was in her parking space?"  
"On it," Reid said running down to the lift of her apartment building to check her garage, only to return a few minutes later with a shake of his head.  
"Any ideas of where she'd go?"  
"Yeah, but it's late. She wouldn't, it's…"  
"Derek, think of the last few days we just had. I don't think she'd really care." JJ interjected.  
"She'd be at the beach." Em answered looking at Hotch.  
"Derek, you lead the way."

The team found her exactly where Derek and the girls thought she would be. Sitting by the rock pool, knees to her chest, chin on knee. From afar they could see it was as though she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Do you guys mind if I go in first?" Derek asked quietly while rest of them shook their heads and sat down on the sand where they stood only a few hundred metres from where Penelope sat.  
"Hey, I thought we had a deal. No coming to this place in the middle of the night." Penelope shrugged without looking at him, clearly surprised that he was there.  
"Hey P, talk to me,"  
"I'm fine Derek, I just needed to think. I love it here. It's peaceful."  
"I know it's been awhile but you don't really think I'd believe that you're fine."  
"My week wasn't any worse than any of yours. Yeah it sucked, no doubt about it, but I'm okay."  
"Why didn't you tell me about Kevin?" Derek asked changing the subject as she shrugged again,  
"What's to tell? He's gone. Everyone goes eventually right? Seasons end, and people move on. Cycle of life and what not," her words weren't lost on him. He knew that she counted him in the people that had moved on from her life.  
"I'm sorry P."  
"For what?" she asked confused.  
"For dropping out of your life." He answered.  
"It's okay, nothing lasts forever right? What are you doing here anyway?" she wondered genuinely surprised that he was there.  
"The team and I thought we should head out to the bar so we went to pick you up and you weren't at your place so the girls and I deduced you would be here." At that Penelope turned to look at him as he pointed behind him and there they all were sitting on the beach.  
"Why?"  
"We're all worried about you."  
"You don't have to worry about me,"  
"We do anyway." He promised looking into her doubtful eyes.  
"I guess we should join them."  
"Sure, but you and I are going to talk later Baby Girl." He watched as her brow furrowed thoughtfully,  
"That's the first time you've called me anything else but Garcia in eight months." She said softly and sadly as she got up declining the hand he reached out to her as he followed close behind.

"You guys didn't have to all come out here. I'm fine." She said with forced reassurance.  
"We know, but it's been awhile since we've all been out as a team, and after this week, we figured it was as good of time as any to resume old traditions temporarily forgotten." Hotch answered.

"I guess feigning exhaustion isn't going to work?" she said rhetorically,  
"That you would be correct Penelope." Rossi said patting her on the shoulder.  
"Let's go, Jayje and I are riding with you." Em said as she and JJ looped an arm through Penelope's.  
"We'll meet you boys at Halliwell's." JJ said with a wave as the men headed for Morgan's SUV.

The team gathered at Halliwell's at their usual table. Hotch ordered a round of drinks while Rossi handed out the menus finding that they were all hungry. In the beginning they talked about the case, and from there the topic lightened up to what everyone was up to and what was new in their life thus far. Reid was spouting off statistics when they JJ chuckled,

"I never realised how much I've missed this till now." She admitted.  
"I know what you mean. We haven't really been together like this since you've left." Em agreed with the sentiment.  
"Here's to JJ being back and to our reinstating and making these get togethers non negotiable." Rossi said raising his glass as the rest of them followed suit,

"As hard as the last few months have been with the recent cases, I think we've taken them a lot worse because we've seemingly lost that connection between our team and sense of unity we once had." Aaron said thoughtfully.  
"I agree." Derek said catching Penelope's eye, giving her an apologetic smile. Penelope nodded returning his smile knowing what he was trying to apologise for.  
"You guys are the only family I have. You all have your own families to go home to and call at the end of each and every bad day, but I go home alone. With the exception of you guys, there's no one I would really call. Even when I was with Kevin, he wasn't family like you guys are, and these last few months I've really struggled with this." Penelope admitted softly dropping her gaze to the table.  
"Oh Pen, why didn't you say something sooner. All it would have taken was a phone call." Em said placing a hand over Penelope's.  
"It seemed really foolish." She answered,  
"But it wasn't Penelope. We were all feeling it. Next time you promise to say something. We are all in this together. We're a family. We only function well if we function as a unit. If you're drowning Penelope, or if any of you are drowning we are all here for each other." Hotch promised. Penelope looked up to meet Hotch's gaze,  
"You are a part of this family Penelope and we're here for you, any time of day. You got that."  
"Yes sir." She replied blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

It was well after two in the morning when the seven of them left the bar. The boys were heading back to crash at Hotch's as it was the nearest place to the bar they could walk to, while Penelope and the girls were catching a cab to Emily's. Just as they were saying goodbye Derek gently pulled Penelope towards him capturing her into a hug,

"I'm still here Baby Girl. I'm sorry you felt as though I wasn't anymore. You're my best friend, and you need to call me on things when I'm being a butthead."  
"I will."  
"So you free tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Yep,"  
"You and Me whole day together, be ready at noon."  
"Okay. See you then handsome."

The four BAU men waited till the ladies were in a cab before walking towards Hotch's apartment. Just as they were settling in for the night their phone's began to buzz with messages from the ladies letting them know that they were home safely.


	2. On the way to recovery

_**Okay, I wasn't going to make this an on going story, but I thought I'd take a whack at it. Hope you like it. Not really sure the direction of it, but if anything it's therapeutic and it makes me forget how little interaction was had on season four.**_

Their night together reignited and solidified what had defined their team for so long and what was temporarily lost in the last months. After getting to their respectable homes for the night the girls changed into their pyjamas ready for a night of talking and movies while the men took out a deck of cards and started a game of poker that lasted well into the dawn.

"I feel like a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Emily admitted as they sat around lazily having breakfast mid morning still in their night wear.  
"Me too." Pen and JJ said in unison. The three of them had spent most of the night talking. Penelope had given them the full story on Kevin, while JJ admitted that she and Will were trying to work a few things out, and Emily had finally admitted to her growing feelings for their fearless leader.  
"I've really missed you guys." Penelope said softly sipping her coffee as she leaned back on the couch.  
"Me too." Emily and JJ agreed.

Derek had called while they were having breakfast to let Penelope know that he and Rossi were going to pick up the cars, Rossi was taking the SUV home and he would pick her up with Esther. Hotch had managed to borrow Gideon's cabin and he was driving up with Jack that afternoon. The boys were going to join him the following afternoon while the girls had a pamper day and sleepover at Pen's planned. From there they were going to grace the boys with their presence Saturday noon and stay overnight. After Wednesday night's talk, they found themselves gravitating towards each other, seeking time together, remembering what was most important.

"So what's the plans Handsome?" Penelope asked he held the passenger door open for her,  
"I have something in mind that we haven't done in awhile."  
"So do I get a clue in?"  
"Ahh no. What would be the fun in that P?" he answered grinning as Penelope rolled her eyes at him chuckling good naturedly.  
"Oh Derek," Penelope said softly as she realised where he was taking her. It was one of their favourite places and one they once frequented whenever they had an especially bad case. It was a Carnival Fair by the boardwalk. They had spent countless nights riding the Rockin' Rolla Rollercoaster screaming their lungs out till they were voiceless and hungry. They'd get a couple of hotdogs and walk along the boardwalk, ending the perfect evening with ice cream sitting on the pier with their feet dangling just above the water.  
"I take it the lady approves."  
"That she does. This is great. I haven't been here since," Penelope stopped midsentence and dropped her gaze,  
"Since you were shot." Derek completed giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
"Derek, I…"  
"I know P. I miss you too."

Taking her hand in his he pulled her close to him as they made a beeline for the rollercoaster. After riding the rollercoaster five times in the row they could barely stand up as they hopped off the carriage, laughing hysterically the two of them managed to sink into the nearest park bench trying to catch their breath. It took a few minutes for them to regain their composure and once they had Penelope sat comfortably leaning against Derek as his arm was draped around her shoulder protectively.

"So what's new with you?" she asked looking up at him,  
"Not much, work's been really taking it out of me lately. The last few cases has just been taking the wind out of me."  
"Foyet?" she asked knowingly as he nodded.  
"He came so close to off-ing me."  
"But he didn't, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that." She said looking into his eyes.  
"But P, the power he had. The only reason why he didn't was because I was out cold."  
"I don't care what the reason was Derek, you're here. You're sitting beside me. I'm not sitting at your grave telling you I miss you. I wanted so badly to be there for you, and I had it all planned out that I was going to camp out at your apartment, but then he escaped and it started a whole new frenzy, and it just didn't seem appropriate anymore."  
"I probably wouldn't have been very receptive. I'm stubborn that way." He replied with a small smile.  
"There was a time in our friendship that I wouldn't have cared if you pushed me away. I would have just stood my ground, but lately I've been scared of pushing you in case you did slam the door in my face. It was different when I was confident of where I sat in your life, but these days, I'm not as self assured." Derek tucked a loose curl behind her ear before running his fingers somewhat habitually through her hair,  
"P, I'm sorry you've started to question your position in my life. With everything that's been going on, it was just easier to bury my head."  
"Derek, we're supposed to be best friends, if we can't run to one another, then what kind of relationship is that? I don't care who I'm with Derek, if you need me, I'm there. All you had to do was ask."  
"I know, that goes both ways Baby Girl. I know you've been taking more and more these days. Hotch has certainly raising the bar with you lately."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Royal?" he stated undoubtedly as she nodded. Through the years Hotch's trust in her only went from strength to strength. The case in Royal Indiana had him relying on her to profile the whole town in search of their Unsub. He knew that would have done to her. Always looking for the good in people and believing that everyone is good until proven jerk title worthy, and even then she tried to find a gram of goodness in them.

"_Hello,"_

"_Hey, hey how's Miss Smart and Sexy doing today?"_

"_Fair warning Cupcake, as much as I love you, and our witty banter. I am all out of witty and banter and I am struggling with love."  
"What's wrong Baby?"  
"I am standing at the cross road of thirty one lives and what I see is a train wreck."_

"I sort of yelled at Hotch." Penelope admitted  
"Well maybe not yelled, but I definitely had words." Derek smirked,  
"I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that one."  
"I was going to come and see how you were, but when I got to your office you were already gone." He said answering the unspoken question,  
"I didn't want to go to your apartment in case you were with Kevin."  
"When did we become so polite to each other? There was a time when we would have willingly barged into each other's home demanding to just to see if the other was okay, regardless who may be there."  
"I don't know, but it ends today P." He promised  
"I'm so glad to hear that. I've really missed you Derek." She said placing her head on his shoulder.  
"I wholeheartedly concur Baby Girl." He replied dropping a kiss to her temple.  
"So what do you say? Another round of rollercoaster before hotdog?" Penelope suggested with that mischievous spark in her eye that he hadn't seen in a really long time.  
"You're on. First one to throw up buys the ice cream."  
"As always…" she answered recognising the deal they had made from that first night they came to the fair. Hand in hand they ran up to the ticket man holding out their countless tickets grinning, who laughed as he waved them in.


	3. Working on it

_**Okay, so I am flying by the seat of my pants here directionless so you're going to have to bear with me.**_

Derek and Penelope ended up riding the rollercoaster another five times in a row before Derek's stomach protested from hunger so loud that they heard it while they were still in mid ride.

"Let's go Handsome before the other people on the ride mistake your stomach for engine failure and you cause mass panic." Penelope teased standing up holding her hand out to him before he could suggest to go one more round.

"You're hilarious P!" he said dryly.

"I think so too!" she agreed pulling him to his feet. Morgan instinctively draped an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

After hotdogs and ice cream Derek and Penelope walked the stretch of the beach talking, catching up on what had been going on each other's lives in the months they spent apart.

"I'm really glad you didn't go with Kevin P." Derek confessed softly.

"I cared about him, I really did and always will I guess but I just couldn't see myself with him forever you know, in that happily ever after kind of way. It seemed like a lie to pretend I could, it nailed it for me when he said he was going and asked me to join him and I had no inclination. It's sad really if you think about it, I thought one day you know, something in me would click in and I would love him in that mad, passionate, over the hill, out of the ball park kind of way." she stopped herself before she let it slip out that perhaps that kind of love wasn't in the books for her in her current life time knowing he would scold her.

"It'll happen P. One day when you least expect it. Your forever will come along and you'll just know." he said as though he had read her mind. Penelope stopped and stood at the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Spoken like a true best friend." she replied with a smile as she gave his middle a quick squeeze.

"So tell me about you? Anyone?"

"I was seeing someone for a few months on and off, she was cool at first with you know the job and how little time I really have to invest in any relationship and then it just became harder and harder and we finally ended it. It was hard coming home to her after a bad case, the last thing I wanted to do was rehash the horridness of the day and there was always a huge piece missing in our relationship as a result of it. It's a pretty big part to omit from conversation when it's the main reason for how good or how bad your day is."

"Oh Derek I'm sorry. So did you end it after Foyet or Jake?" Pen asked with a knowing smile. Derek's arm tightened around her, not sure how he managed without her all those months that passed. Despite time and definitive distance between them she still knew him and still read him like a book.

"Jake. That kid broke my heart as he called for Vincent thinking he was his friend and the look on his face when he realised that Vincent had killed his mother, will continually haunt me. It took me awhile to recover from that, usually by the time we're back in Virginia I've had time to process and compartmentalise, not with that one. I just kept seeing his face."

"It's not a bad thing Derek, you care deeply and that's a huge part of what makes you who you are." she assured him sensing that he was questioning himself.

"I know. It just doesn't make me very good at relationships."

"When the right one comes along, she'll understand. She'll just get it. I promise!"

"Thanks P. You know Jake sent me a thank you letter and a small model ferris wheel he built."

"That's who it's from. I caught a glimpse of it on your desk one afternoon when I was dropping files off on Reid's desk. He did a great job. Blind or not, the kid's good." Penelope stated thoughtfully. The rest of the way back to the car was spent in comfortable silence,

"What do you say we head to yours so you can pack a bag for the weekend, head back to mine and we can order in and watch some old movies. Rossi can pick you up from my place tomorrow morning." Penelope suggested as Derek grinned.

"That's the best offer you've made me in awhile Baby Girl, you're on."

JJ and Em spent all day in their in their pyjamas just hanging out at Emily's. They went from watching TV, to reading, to talking, back to TV watching. JJ had enough clothes at Emily's to not go home as the three of them kept clothes at each other's apartment. There was no need to go home as no one was at her place so Em insisted she stay in the guest room. JJ noted that Emily took a call in the morning in her bedroom, and when her phone rang again in the afternoon she ran up to her room to take it. When she came down the stairs she caught the grin on JJ's expectant face.

"I take it there's no point in asking to wait till we're all together to save my having to go through this interrogation again tomorrow?"

"You got that right. Now start talking. I didn't realise you guys are up to the calling each other outside work purposes, well officially anyway." she added at the end raising her eyebrow knowingly. Her friend and their boss had been dancing around their feelings for far too long.

"Well as you say unofficially he used to random call, ask about a file, a case, etc. Then after Matthew passed away, he dropped the pretences and just called to check up on me in the beginning, and then he started to call for the sake of calling and now it's like every day just to say hi, or make sure I got home okay. You know friend stuff." Em said trying to act somewhat nonchalant.

"Don't even try that with me Emily Prentiss, I sure as heck don't buy it and you know Pen won't either. Do you think he's working up to something?"

"I don't know Jayje. I haven't allowed myself to hope in case I'm wrong." she answered honestly biting her lower lip.

Hotch hung up the phone from Emily for the second time that day. He wanted to check in with her that morning as all he could manage with the boys at his place the night before was a discreet text message as he went to get changed. He didn't realise till his call that afternoon to let her know that he and Jack arrived safely that JJ was staying with her till they came to meet them at Gideon's cabin. He was looking forward to spending time with his team, his friends, his family. After Hayley had left him they rallied around him and looked out for him in their own ways. To his surprise it was Emily he was most drawn to, and Penelope who seemed to know what he needed when he needed it. It was Penelope who made him see that there lay something more to his growing affection for Emily. He hoped to get some alone time with her while they were at the cabin. Perhaps a walk to the lake at dawn, he thought to himself with a smile.

After Rossi had dropped Reid home he went to Walmart to pick up supplies for the weekend to spare Hotch the trip to a shopping centre with his four year old. The weekend ahead certainly took a different turn, but one he welcomed. He had begun to feel their unit fray at the seams and the conversation had at the bar was long time coming and necessary. He hadn't anticipated just how much he would grow to care for each of them the way he had. Especially the girls. He found himself making sure that they were all okay at the end of each day. Readily available to them if needed.

Reid fell into his bed exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally spent from the case and the previous night's heartfelt confessions, all sentiments he agreed with and shared. He felt the weight of it while he was in hospital, waking up only to see Morgan. Pen had come later he knew because she had to wrap a few things up. The rest came on their own and briefly. JJ he noted to himself hadn't pitched at all and that hurt more than the effect of the stream he was hit with. Once upon a time regardless who was hurt, all of them would be standing vigil. It was Penelope alone who had remained a constant in his life and for whom he would always be grateful. He looked forward to the weekend ahead, the night before was a start of something he hoped they would continue to strengthen.

"Did you want to grab the first shower while we wait for the food?" Pen offered.

"I have to unpack and start laundry so you can go first." she reassured him as he hesitated.

"Okay, I won't be long." he said making his way to the linen cupboard where she kept a shelf for his clothes and toiletries. He noticed that she had made a shelf for Reid too, above his were JJ and Emily's shelf. Less than ten minutes later he emerged and chuckled in amusement as she separated her colours and whites, phone sitting on the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry I woke you honey. I just wanted to make sure you got in okay."

"Yes thank you Garcia."

"Alright Sweetcheeks. Go back to sleep before you lose momentum. Talk tomorrow."

"Okay, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm good hon. Sleep well my love." Pen said hanging up putting her phone back down on the counter.

"Reid?" Derek inquired making his presence known as she turned to him nodding.

"Yeah just making sure he got in okay."

"The kid ok?"

"He's fine, exhausted but fine."


	4. Getting started

Early the following morning Rossi had picked up Reid as well as the girls so that they could all have breakfast together before they headed off into their own plans. Reid had positioned himself on the other side of Penelope while JJ sat in front of him next to Prentiss and Rossi. JJ had noted that ever since his Anthrax encounter Reid had taken a step back from her, and she didn't need to be a profiler to know that he was hurt that she didn't see him at the hospital, but being so worried about Henry all she wanted to do was be with her son, and though she knew he understood that to a degree, she owed him at least an apology if not an explanation for not even checking on him herself to make sure he was okay. She hoped she would get the opportunity to do so when they got to the cabin.

"Are you girls sure you don't want to skip your pamper day and drive in with us?"

Derek asked somewhat disappointed that they had to part ways. The girls exchanged a look and shook their heads.

"As tempting as that may be, we have a few things on the agenda." Penelope answered looking right at Emily who darted a mock glare in her direction as she muttered,

"Real subtle Pen." while JJ and Penelope merely grinned mischievously.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow morning-ish" Pen assured them as the girls led them back to the SVU to say their goodbye.

"Don't forget to call when you get there so we know you arrived safely." JJ piped in as she hugged Reid somewhat awkwardly.

"We will." Derek answered as he drew Pen into another hug after Rossi had released her to hug Emily,

"Drive safe." Just as Reid was about to climb in to the back of the SUV Pen had caught his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Reid looked back and gave her signature Spencer Reid smile as he kissed her cheek before getting in.

"Have fun with your Girly day. Call us in the morning when you're on your way."

"We will." They promised waving as they drove off.

"It's not like we're not going to talk to them when they get to cabin or anything." Emily said dryly as they turned to head for Esther.

It was a fun day at the mall getting facials, massages, manicures and pedicure while they dissected each other's lives as they have been known to do with each other.

"Just give Spence some time Jayje. He knows you care, and yeah maybe he was a little hurt, but he knows Henry takes priority at all times. He would never begrudge that."

"I know I just hate that he's so awkward around me."

"Talk to him while we're at the cabin, it'll be a good chance for you both to just hang."

"I think that's the theme of this weekend." Emily supplied with a smile


	5. Moments

It turned out to be a successful weekend for repairing friendships and strengthening existing bonds. In the beginning they drifted to their normal counterparts, Derek to Penelope, Hotch to Emily, JJ to the girls, Reid to Rossi and Gideon who decided to join them for the weekend. As the day wore on JJ finally conjured up enough courage to approach Reid while he sat reading on the porch swing.

"Hey Spence," Reid almost jumped in surprise,  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"That's okay. You just took me by surprise. How's Henry?" he asked politely knowing that she had just spoken to Will minutes before to check in.  
"He's great. He's getting so big so quickly."  
"I bet he is,"  
"Listen Spence, I want to apologise."  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For not coming to see you at the hospital, it's not that I didn't care. I was just so scared for Henry, and all I wanted to do was be with him."  
"I know, I understand that."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but you have to know I was thinking of you the whole time."  
"I know Jayje, it's okay."  
"Really?" she pressed.  
"Yes really. I admit it hurt a little, but I understood."  
"Thanks Spence." Reid uncharacteristically placed a hand over JJ's and gave it a quick squeeze before turning back to his book.

Emily grabbed her IPOD and held it with her chin as she tied the laces to her running shoes getting ready for a hike. Aaron watched her longingly from where he sat in the kitchen and jumped guiltily as Pen placed a hand on his shoulder. Penelope smiled as he gave her a sheepish grin knowing she had caught him,

"Why don't you go for a hike Hotch. I've got Jack covered. I promised him and Reid we'd make Gingerbread Men this afternoon."  
"You sure?" he asked gratefully.  
"Of course, go on go. If you hurry you'll catch her before she gets too far." Not needing to be told twice Aaron stood to his feet and dropped a kiss on Penelope's temple before following Emily out the door.  
"Finally!" Gideon muttered knowingly throwing a wink in her direction as she laughed in agreement.

"Em wait," Aaron called out just as she was about to slip her ear phones on.  
"Hotch," she said surprised.  
"You up for company."  
"That would be nice. Jack?"  
"Napping, Pen's watching him. She's going to teach him and Reid how to make Gingerbread Men when he wakes up."  
"I'd pay to see that." She replied amused. Imagining Reid covered in flour made her chuckle.  
"I'm sure Morgan will be ready with the camera." Emily wasn't blind to the fact that her friend had more than likely set her up, but she found herself not minding, in fact, she may just have to thank Pen in the end.

"Aunt P can we make gingerbread now?" Jack asked rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. Penelope picked up the four year old in her arms.  
"Of course we can. Why don't we wash your hands first? Did you need to use the bathroom first honey?" Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, ready to shake his head no but changed his mind and nodded.  
"Go on ahead, and when you're done we can wash you hands." Jack nodded as she set him down and happily ran to the bathroom nearly knocking Derek over in his travels.  
"Easy kid, where's the fire?"  
"Aunt P's going to make gingerbread men." Jack answered without stopping. Derek grinned as he approached the kitchen where Penelope was busy pulling out ingredients from the bag she and the girls had brought with them that morning.  
"That kid is hyper at the thought of sugar, dare I ask what he'll be like after he's consumed it?"  
"You don't fool me Derek Morgan, I know for a fact that you're grinning without having to turn around."  
"You got me P. So is this an exclusive party or can anyone join?"  
"You'd have to ask the boss," she said pointing to little Jack Hotchner.  
"Hey Slugger, can Uncle Derek help with making the Gingerbread Men?" Pen asked on Derek's behalf. Jack gave it a long and serious consideration before finally nodding his consent which amused Penelope to no end.  
"Thanks Kid." Derek said dryly.

By the time Emily and Aaron arrived back to the cabin the Gingerbread Men were baked and cooling on the rack. Emily let out a laugh at the sight of Penelope, Jack, Reid and Morgan all covered in flour. There was a distinct flour handprint on Derek's head, which from the size foretold belonged to little Hotchner. There were delicate finger prints on his neck which suspiciously looked too dainty to be anyone else's but Penelope's. They had managed to clean up the kitchen, but there was little they could do about themselves without stripping down for a shower.

"I certainly hope there was footage." Aaron stated.  
"Oh don't you worry, we got it all on tape." Dave assured him as he, Gideon and JJ walked back into the kitchen.  
"Jack Honey, why don't we get you ready for a quick bath? Once we're all clean guess what you can do?" Pen suggested,  
"Decorate the cookie?" he exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down,  
"That's it! Come on. Let's get you cleaned up before your Dad revokes all rights to babysit you."  
"What's revoke?" Jack asked confused,  
"I'll explain it to you while I give you a quick bath."  
"I can do that Pen," Hotch offered.  
"No, I got it. I have to get cleaned up anyway. No point in you getting wet too. I'll have him cleaned up and send him out when he's done so I can get cleaned up. You two, hit the boys showers." She said to both Reid and Morgan whose faces were both covered in flour.  
"Yes Ma'am," they answered dutifully heading to their respective bags to grab a change of clothes.


	6. Epilogue

Their time at the cabin certainly re-established and strengthened bonds within their team, their family. Necessary talks were had. Impromptu one on ones presented themselves for the most unlikely, and by Sunday afternoon progress was made, and trusts were re-enforced. Derek drove Esther home with the girls, followed by Rossi and Reid in his SUV, Hotch and Jack led the way back to Quantico.

The weekend had recharged them all, and they were ready to face whatever horrors their job may have in stored for them in the coming months.

Emily and Hotch's budding new romance, left them all excited for what was to come. Derek and Penelope were content in their friendship, though deep down they knew somewhere down the line there was a possibility of romance, they were happy with having each other as a best friend, and first point of call. For now, it was enough.


End file.
